


Książę z bajki

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Jak bardzo potrafi nas boleć, gdy tracimy coś tak ważnego, jak miłość. O ile bardziej boli, gdy jej wcześniej nie znaliśmy...





	Książę z bajki

Był rozbity. Zmęczony. Zniszczony. Wpatrywał się od trzech godzin w zmasakrowany czerwonym atramentem esej jakiegoś ucznia i nie mógł zrozumieć, jak wszystko mogło potoczyć się tak źle. Oczywiście było źle od samego początku, ale wydawało mu się, że po pewnym czasie znalazł się w raju. Najwyraźniej się mylił. Jakże się mylił! Schował twarz w dłoniach i przesunął po niej, by zatrzymać się na włosach i zacisnąć je mocno w akcie desperacji. Chciało mu się krzyczeć. Płakać. Wyć. Nie sądził, że taki ból jest możliwy. Cruciatus przy tym był niczym. Ponownie starał się skupić na wypracowaniu i zauważył, że wszystkie jego komentarze brzmią identycznie, trzysylabowo. Dlaczego? Wrzucił pergamin do kominka – durniowi, który go napisał po prostu każe zrobić to jeszcze raz.

Wstał i wszedł do sypialni. Była tam. Spała. Przyjrzał się jej pięknej twarzy i zastanowił się, jak mógł być taki głupi, by myśleć, że ktoś taki mógłby pokochać kogoś takiego, jak on. Przeklęte Ministerstwo zmusiło ich do małżeństwa, ale nie sądził, że to idiotyczne prawo tak długo przetrwa. Przez pierwsze dwa miesiące uparcie odsuwał ją od siebie na każdy możliwy sposób, a ona – równie uparta – wciąż do niego przychodziła. Urzekła go jej wiara w niego i to, że nie widziała w nim okrutnego i obrzydliwego nauczyciela Eliksirów. Widziała w nim mężczyznę godnego zainteresowania. A przynajmniej w to kazała mu wierzyć. Kiedy przestał się łudzić, że się jej pozbędzie postanowił zrobić co się da, by ta gehenna była nieco bardziej znośna. Zaczęło się od filiżanki herbaty, którą przynosił jej codziennie wieczorem. Gdy podziękowała mu z uśmiechem odruchowo odpowiedział tym samym. Nie wiedział za co jej dziękował, ale czuł, że po prostu musi. Potem zaczął być bardziej czuły w łóżku. Dotychczas traktował ich intymne pożycie jako karę za grzechy i był bardzo oschły. Była namiętna, chętna, taka śliczna… I młoda. Czasem zapominał ile ona ma lat- była bardziej dojrzała, niż wiele kobiet w jego wieku. Głupi, głupi, głupi! Nim się obejrzał był w niej zadurzony jak jakiś szczeniak! Spędzali popołudnia razem, w ich komnatach. Perspektywa nocnego patrolu nie była już dla niego miła, bo oznaczała, że pewną część nocy musiał poświęcić czemuś innemu, niż hołubieniu jej. Siedem lat… Dla innych wciąż był nieprzyjemny i wredny, ale przy niej złość na cały świat i ból odchodziły. Dlatego teraz miał wrażenie, że to wszystko wróciło nie ze zdwojoną siłą, ale dziesięciokrotnie nasilone. Bolało. To tak bolało… Był szczęśliwy, ale powinien wiedzieć, że takim jak on szczęście jest dane tylko po to, by poczuli jego smak, a potem jest odbierane.

Trzy miesiące temu wszystko się zmieniło. Zaczęło się niewinnie - spotkania z Potterem i Weasleyem w Trzech Miotłach raz w tygodniu. Nigdy nie mógł znieść półgłówków, więc szła sama. Potem wypad na Pokątną z Ginewrą Malfoy. Dłużej zostawała w pracy - była Niewymowną, więc, oczywiście, nie mogła mu powiedzieć dlaczego. Wracała zmęczona i szła od razu do łóżka. Czasami widział, że nie śpi w nocy, ale ani razu się do niego nie przytuliła, nie pocałowała, nie chciała czegoś więcej. Przestała patrzeć mu w oczy, a gdy pewnego dnia próbował zobaczyć co się z nią dzieje za pomocą Legilimencji odepchnęła go, zaczęła krzyczeć, że nie miał prawa i wyszła na całą noc. Kilka razy próbował ją uwieść – nie działało nic, co działało dotąd. Delikatne pieszczenie karku, czesanie włosów, szeptanie wprost do jej ucha sprośności niskim, uwodzicielskim głosem. Nic. Próbował raz z nią porozmawiać, ale jedynie mruknęła, że ma dużo stresu w pracy i nic z nimi się nie dzieje. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowuje się jak jakiś uczniak, ale czuł się odrzucony. Brakowało mu jej wszędobylskich włosów, perlistego śmiechu, nie odłożonych na miejsce książek, zapachu magnolii, przeklętych prób namawiania go do zmiany stylu, zrzędzenia… Miał wrażenie, że stracił samego siebie.

I wtedy to się stało. Nie wytrzymał i używając swoich szpiegowskich zdolności poszedł za nią na kolejne spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. To, co zobaczył prawie zabiło go na miejscu. W Trzech Miotłach spotkała się z mężczyzną. I to nie z byle jakim mężczyzną. Wysoki blondyn o błękitnych oczach. Książę z bajki- brakowało tylko białego rumaka i miecza, bo nawet był ubrany na biało. Wszystkie kobiety w sali śliniły się na widok tego pajaca, a jego własna żona uśmiechała się kokieteryjnie – uśmiech, którego on sam nie widział od trzech pieprzonych miesięcy! Nic dziwnego, że nie potrzebowała jego dotyku, skoro zadowalał ją ktoś taki! Jego całkowite przeciwieństwo! Wrócił do komnat tak szybko, jak się tylko dało- bał się, że zazdrość weźmie górę i pozbawi wiele kobiet ich bożyszcza w sposób bardzo bolesny. Wypił prawie całą butelkę Ognistej i - po raz pierwszy od czasu upadku Voldemorta - udał się do Zakazanego Lasu i z premedytacją wszedł na teren Akromantuli. Robił to wiele razy za czasów bycia szpiegiem. Mordowanie tych istot nie sprawiało mu przykrości, a rozładowywał napięcie. Gdy wrócił Hermiona była już z powrotem – leżała w łóżku i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Gdzie byłeś?

\- A co cię to obchodzi?

Miała czelność wyglądać na urażoną!

Złość szybko przeszła w rozgoryczenie. I wtedy pojawił się ten ból w piersi, którego nie mógł się pozbyć. Za każdym razem gdy wspominał jak się do niego uśmiechała, jak całowała, jak kazała mu się uśmiechnąć lub przestać obrażać, jak przynosiła mu kawałki ciasta i jak ją całował w podzięce… Coś go ściskało w piersi i w takich chwilach miał poważne problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. Na lekcjach był rozkojarzony przez co trójka Puchonów trafiła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z poważnymi urazami. Tak poważnymi, że musieli być przeniesieni do św. Munga. Minerwa przyszła tego dnia i próbowała z nim porozmawiać, ale jedynie kazał jej odejść. Był na to zbyt zmęczony… Nie chciał znosić spojrzeń pełnych współczucia i oskarżenia. Bo na pewno to on zrobił coś nie tak. Może za mało pokazywał jak mu na niej zależy? Nie był wylewną osobą, nigdy nie powiedział jej tych dwóch słów, na które wyraźnie czekała. Może powinien częściej ją przytulać sam z siebie? Gdzie popełnił błąd?

Teraz patrzył na jej piękną twarz i gładził ją delikatnie po policzku, szczęce, szyi… Przypomniał sobie jak potrafiła na niego patrzeć. I przypomniał sobie tego mężczyznę. Zalała go lodowata furia. On tak ją kochał! Tyle dla niego znaczyła! Otworzył się na nią i dał jej swoje serce, a ona go zniszczyła! Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, a dłonie odruchowo się zacisnęły. Na jej gardle. Otworzyła oczy i orzechowe tęczówki wpiły się w jego czarne – przerażone i błagające. Zaczęła się wyrywać, trząść, ale on był zbyt mocno pogrążony w ciemności. Jak ona mogła… Jak ona mogła… Jej twarz zsiniała, oczy powoli traciły skupienie. W ostatnim odruchu jej dłoń dotknęła jego policzka i otarła z niego łzy, po czym opadła i już się nie podniosła. Puścił ją i cicho się zaśmiał.

\- Teraz jesteś moja… Tylko moja!

Oparł się o jej poduszkę, by się pochylić i ostatni raz ją pocałować, gdy wyczuł coś pod nią. Wyciągnął mugolski zeszyt. Otworzył i zdziwił się widząc, że to jej pamiętnik. Znalazł dzień, w którym nakrył ją z jej kochankiem i zaczął czytać.

Dzisiaj spotkałam się z Leonardem. To już kolejny raz. Ani Harry, ani Ron, ani Ginny nie mogli nic wskórać – wciąż nie chce sprzedać „Ars Alchemica". Pierwsze wydanie… Severus byłby zachwycony! Na pewno nie spodziewa się, że dostanie coś takiego na urodziny. Musiałam wziąć mnóstwo nadgodzin, żeby było mnie na to stać, ale czuję, że było warto! Jestem przez to ogromnie zmęczona, a fakt, że ten picuś-glancuś nie chce mi tego sprzedać powoduje, że nie jestem w stanie patrzeć mojemu ukochanemu mężowi w oczy. On mi tyle dał, a ja nie jestem w stanie dać mu głupiej książki…

Zeszyt z głuchym odgłosem upadł na ziemię z bezwładnych palców.

Przerażenie. Ból. Och, Merlinie… Merlinie… Merlinie…


End file.
